Captain America (Yost Universe)
; Enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing | team = | ally = , , | aemh = all | voice = Brian Bloom | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Captain America is from the Yost Universe series . Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, is a member and the leader of the . He was a soldier during who was frozen and lived to modern day times. Biography In the early years of the war, frail Steve Rogers was given a super-soldier serum that pushed his abilities to the peak of human perfection. Becoming Captain America, Steve went off to fight in World War II against . At some point he gained a sidekick named . During their time he became the main obstacle in the way of the powerful villain known as . This led him to become a symbol for the against their enemies. Towards the end of the war he, Bucky, a man named , and the were assigned to attack a HYDRA base in . Captain America and Bucky managed to infiltrate the base. ( ) After infiltrating the base they witnessed Red Skull capturing a large group of strange creatures. However, Skull knew the two were there and HYDRA quickly captured them. Skull revealed that he had found a way to access the and bring creatures from . Skull intended to use them to defeat the Allies. ( ) However, the leader came through the portal and released the other creatures. Captain America and Bucky got free and defeated the Asgardian creatures. Skull then ran out intending to flee. Skull got to a rocket and began to launch. Captain America told Bucky to stay behind but the sidekick ignored him. The two climbed aboard the rocket and Captain America confronted Skull. However, Skull was prepared and ejected. Someone had to stop the rocket from exploding and Captain America intended to stop it himself. However, Bucky felt the world needed Captain America more than he so he knocked Captain America off. As he fell into the icy ocean below he saw the rocket and Bucky explode. He then became frozen in a state of suspended animation. ( ) Several centuries later watched Captain America's WWII adventures. He realized that his reality was being rewritten and he blamed Captain America. Kang then traveled back in time intending to take over the world before Captain America could do his damage. ( ) Joining to the Avengers Decades after the end of WWII, Captain America's frozen body was found by the Avengers in the Arctic when they were going after the Hulk. They brought him back to life only for him to attack all of them except for Wasp, who showed him a statue commemorating his sacrifice. He was motivated by Wasp to continue fighting supervillains, the first of which was Baron Zemo. During this battle, Cap was saved by Black Panther when Zemo was about to finish him off. After this fight, he grew to like his new century and he joined their team. Later, Cap was given his old motorcycle back by Nick Fury, whose father Cap fought alongside during the war. Shortly thereafter, he helped battle Wonder Man. He and the other Avengers at the time were in the Avengers Mansion trying to find out who saved him during his fight with Baron Zemo, when the same person who saved him came and attacked the four Avengers. He went to Wakanda with the rest of his team and fought the new ruler there. Cap fought Wakanda's warrior priestess's while the Black Panther fought Man-Ape. After doing this, Black Panther joined their team. Powers :See also . Thanks to the super soldier serum Captain America has enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing. Together this makes his an extremely capable fighter and powerful opponent. His most iconic feature his his shield. The shield is a large disc that is indestructible. It can be used to both shield Captain America from attacks and be thrown as an offensive weapon. Background Captain America is voiced by Brian Bloom. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Steve Rogers (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Steve Rogers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Howling Commandos (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)